Eclats de vie
by Iliena
Summary: Ils parlent de leurs vies respectives mais aussi de celles de ceux qui les entourent, les attirent. Ce sont des passages de leurs existences racontés avec leur mots. Ce sont des éclats de verre éparpillés sur le sol du temps, ce sont des éclats de leurs vies. Série de One-shot sur des personnages du monde de Naruto.
1. Eclats de vie 1 : Origines (Yamato)

******Titre :** Eclats de vie  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hurt / Confort  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  


* * *

**Eclats de vie 1 : Origines (Yamato)  
**

Je me souviens de tout, de tout. Ses mains, toujours froides, qui insidieusement passaient encore et encore sur mon corps. Je n'étais qu'un enfant pourtant ces souvenirs sont aussi vivant en moi que la première fois.

Je n'ai pas de famille et n'en ai jamais eu. Je suis issu de l'une des nombreuses expériences biologiques menées par un savant fou en quête de la vie éternelle. Je n'ai pour référence que les gênes du premier Hokage qui ont été implantés dans mon corps avant ma naissance, ce qui fait de moi son descendant en quelque sorte.

Mon premier souvenir est la noirceur d'une geôle, la mienne. J'y ai vécu durant près de quinze ans et ne l'ai quitté qu'en de rare occasion et uniquement pour apprendre à me battre. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était cela ou mourir de faim au fond de mon cachot. Aussi loin que je puisse me projeter, je ne vois que douleur, peur et ce vide immense que personne ne venait combler et qui me donnait l'impression que j'en crèverais.

Je crois que j'ai su invoquer le chakra avant de parler, créer des jutsu mokuton avant de savoir qu'il existait autre chose dans la vie que l'aiguille des seringues de sérum qui chaque jours venait violacer un peu plus la peau de mes avants bras et de mes cuisses. Il voulait savoir comment je réagissais, comment je survivais après se qu'il avait implanté dans mon corps. Je revois encore ses pupilles jaunes comme celles des serpents qu'il affectionnait tant, luire de désire devant mon corps tremblant sous les effets secondaires des drogues qu'il m'injectait. Sa langue pointue était le pire de tout mes cauchemars lors ce qu'il la faisait lentement passer sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. Il me voulait. Pas mon corps mais plutôt se qu'il y avait déposé. Je devinais une sombre folie derrière ses yeux de reptile.

Une nuit ou j'étais trop épuisé de m'être entraîné toute la journée précédente, je sentis quelque chose venir chatouiller mes chevilles. Très difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux. Une faible lueur venant d'une bougie posée à même le sol me permis, une fois sur les coudes, de remarquer que quelqu'un m'avait lié les pieds à mon lit. J'aurais du réagir vite, très vite mais mon corps ne semblait déjà plus vouloir m'obéir. Les mains froides se saisirent de mes bras affaiblis me faisant chuter lourdement. Ma tête heurta trop durement la planche de bois qui me servait de lit. Cette même sensation autour de mes poignets et puis encore ses mains froides sur ma poitrine trop maigre. Les doigts glacés suivant doucement les os de ma cage thoracique et puis plus rien.

Non ! En fait, tout à la fois, la lame qui pénètre mon corps là ou se trouvait le doigt et puis cette sensation de froid qui émane de sa chaire. Je la sens contre la mienne et j'ai soudain une peur panique qui me saisi. Sa voix doucereuse marmonne des paroles que je suis trop sonné pour pouvoir comprendre mais elles ne me tranquillisent en aucun cas. La lame de métal est toujours en moi, me faisant souffrir le martyr, elle bouge, tailladant mes entrailles et tout le reste de mon corps il me semble. J'ai envie de perdre connaissance pourtant je sens la froideur de ses mains glisser sur mes flans meurtris. Il a continué de parler et je ne comprends que ces phrases « Grace à toi je vais pouvoir en faire d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer… ». Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, cependant aux portes de l'inconscience je sens la sensation de froid glacial qui accompagne toujours le contact de ses doigts se déplacer bien au dessous de mon nombril. Je ne saurais dire pour quoi mais à ce moment là tout mon corps se raidit sous la peur. Je sens ses mains se stopper juste au-dessus d'un endroit où je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il s'arrête et puis le froid s'intensifie, il va me toucher.

Je hurle de toutes mes misérables forces mais pour seul réponse vient un coup de point bien sentit qui me brise le nez. J'ai mal… Mal au nez, mal où la lame a passé et mal à l'intérieur. J'ai mal dans tout mon être. Sa main fait des choses étranges à cette partie de mon corps que je ne veux pas qu'il touche, ça me fait des sensations inaccoutumées et écœurantes. J'ai envie de vomir, de vomir et de mourir. Il continue en ricanant. Moi je ne sais plus si je pleure du sang ou si je pleure pour de vrai mais quelque chose de salé et de chaud coule sur mes joues avant de se mélanger au liquide métallique qui envahi déjà ma bouche. Je sers les dents si fortement que je m'en ouvre la lèvre alors qu'il continue ses gestes sur moi. La tension monte en moi et puis s'est une explosion qui emporte avec elle mes dernières forces. Je perds connaissance dans un gémissement, du sang plain la bouche et le cœur broyé par se que je viens de subir.

Lui il jubile, heureux d'avoir pu me soutirer ma semence de la sorte et de pouvoir enfin créer de nouveaux sujets d'expérimentation. Lors ce que je reprends douloureusement conscience, le sang a séché sur mon visage pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal à l'endroit ou sa lame m'a pénétré. Je ne suis plus entravé, cependant il me faut toutes les peines du monde pour porter ma main à hauteur de la plaie. Elle rencontre quelque chose de froid et métallique. Je l'effleure, toute fois c'est un cri de souffrance qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il a laissé la lame d'acier dans mon corps. Je crache un peu de sang et prend une grande inspiration et puis j'arrache le morceau de métal. Une nouvelle fois, je sombre dans les limbes de l'inconscience, mon corps se repliant sur lui-même pour tenter de se garder du froid mordant qui règne dans ma prison. A quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus pour vêtements que les lambeaux de mes habits que ce monstre à sauvagement déchirer avant de me faire subir cette humiliation.

Le réveil est dur. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux que déjà le cauchemar de la nuit précédente défile derrière mes paupières encore closes. Un spasme me saisi, je tremble et des larmes de honte se mettent à dévaler le contour amaigri de mon visage top pâle. Je reste longtemps prostré sur mon lit de fortune, l'eau salée ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. J'ai mal. A l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, je me sens sal pourtant je ne peux pas me laver. La plaie sur mon tors est encore à vif quand je passe un doigt mal assuré dessus. Le flash de douleur qui suit me porte à nouveau au seuil de l'inconscience. Ma respiration s'est accélérée et me tiraille la poitrine. C'est là, aux portes de l'évanouissement, que je me surprends à désirer que le sommeil m'emporte pour de bon et que plus jamais je ne m'éveille comme ce matin. Dans le lointain, un vague écho de porte qui s'ouvre, une voix raisonne mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus pourtant je sens bientôt un contact contre la peau de mon bras rachitique.

Etrangement, la main qui me touche n'est pas froide, au contraire elle est brûlante et surtout puissante. Ce détail me tire des limbes dans lesquelles je m'enfonçais doucement. Dans un effort surhumain, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose, puis mes pupilles redeviennent nettes et je peux contempler quelques courts instants un visage qui ne m'est pas connu. Il semble avoir déjà un certain âge pourtant je sens une tristesse sans nom grandir en lui alors qu'il me détail. Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à me concentrer plus longtemps. A nouveau je me sens partir et puis dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, j'agrippe de toutes mes misérables forces la main chaude qui me tient toujours par le bras. Je la sers comme si ma vie en dépendait et je crois que c'est le cas. Je sombre, puis plus rien.

* * *

- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose Hokage-sama ? demande un shinobi qui vient de pénétrer dans la cellule à la suite du vieux Sarutobi.

- Oui. murmure l'homme en se retournant, le corps maigre et sanglant d'un jeune garçon à la chevelure brune dans ses bras.

Les vêtements usés et rapiécés qu'il porte sont complètement déchiquetés. Le T-shirt n'est plus qu'une ombre de ce qu'il était par le passé, dévoilant une longue cicatrice fraichement découpée au scalpel sur son tors squelettique. Le vieillard à remarqué le pantalon resté ouvert sur l'entre-jambe du plus jeune et il enrage de se que son ancien élève à pu faire subir à ce garçon.

- Trouvez Orochimaru, toute suite ! ordonne-t-il, la colère raisonnant dans sa voix rauque.

L'homme repasse la porte de la cellule, son précieux chargement calé dans ses bras. Il s'arrête un instant pour lire la feuille blanche épinglée contre la porte. Gènes du premier Hokage, expérience 55, niveau 18/20, en bonne voix et prêt pour reproduction. Le vieux Sarutobi a envie d'hurler. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu se rendre compte qu'il nourrissait un serpent, un monstre, à Konoha même. Quelle folie s'est emparée du jeune prodige qui faisait partie de la même équipe que Jiraya et Tsunade ?

Il ressert un peu son étreinte autour du corps amaigri. L'adolescent qui a encore des allures d'enfants pousse un gémissement entrecoupé de tremblement. Le Sandaïme jette un nouveau coup d'œil sur le corps mal mené de son protégé et remarque les tâches violacées sur les bras presque translucides de ce dernier.

- Que t'a-t-il donné, pauvre gosse ?

Le brun ouvre les yeux un instant, des grands yeux noirs sans vie. Ses grands yeux noirs qui n'ont jamais rien vu d'autre que les murs de cette cellule et le chakra mokuton qu'Orochimaru lui forçait à produire. Ses grands yeux noirs qui ont trop souffert pour arriver à encore pleurer. Il essaye désespérément de cacher son visage dans le creux du bras de son porteur qui lui murmure doucement

- C'est fini… C'est fini mon petit…


	2. Eclats de vie 2 : Nukenin (Konan)

**********Titre :** Eclats de vie  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hurt / Confort / Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Eclat de vie 2 : Nukenin (Konan)  
**

C'était un soir comme les autres. Le soleil se couchait dans un ultime éclat de mille feux et la douceur de cette journée d'automne s'en allait avec l'astre roi. Au fond, de cette grotte qui nous servait de repère, je ne pouvais malheureusement qu'imaginer se qui se passait au dehors. J'étais rentrée la journée précédente d'une mission longue et éprouvante alors me reposer n'avait pas été un lux inutile. Les muscles de mon corps étaient encore courbaturés et se faisaient ressentir à leur manière selon les mouvements que j'exécutais. Le repas du soir laissait traîner un délicieux fumet couvrant pour quelques heures l'odeur d'humidité constante qui embaumait cet endroit. C'était mon tour de préparé le repas et pour une fois que le temps m'était donné, j'en avais profité pour faire quelque chose qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire et surtout qui nous varie des plats tout près que la plus par de mes équipiers se contentaient de cuisiner quand c'était leurs tours. La chaleur des fourneaux me donnait presque le tournis mais j'étais satisfaite du résultat.

Mes camarades semblèrent eux aussi enchantés de découvrir un vrai repas dans leurs assiettes. Le silence régnant autour de la tablée et perturbé uniquement par le raclement des services me le fit comprendre très vite. Il faut dire que généralement les repas étaient nettement plus animés que ce soir là. Personne ne se gênait pour faire savoir se qu'il pensait du cuisinier quand les plats ne convenaient pas. Pourtant cette fois-ci j'eus droit à des sourires et même des remercîments de la part de certains membres de l'organisation. Avant de les servir, j'avais mit de coté une portion pour celui qui était de garde ce soir. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la longue table, je remarquai immédiatement qui manquait à l'appel. Tranquillement, je me levai pour lui apporté son repas. En passant à coté de la table, Kakuzu grommela un merci qui failli me faire lâcher l'assiette destinée à la sentinelle. Depuis que j'étais dans leurs rangs, il ne m'avait jamais remercié pour quoique ce soit mais au bout du compte je crois qu'il était plus juste de dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Les sourires de Deidara et Hidan était déjà quelque chose de plus familier.

Je m'enfonçai dans le dédale de boyaux qui circulaient sous cette montagne assurant notre abri. Je n'aimais pas ces lieux. Il y faisait un froid pénétrant augmenté par le taux d'humidité mais je crois que se qui me manquait le plus était la lueur naturel du soleil et toute la palette d'odeur provenant de la forêt et des arbres plus particulièrement. J'étais la femme papier et ce matériaux n'appréciait ni l'humidité, ni le froid qui régnait dans ces cavernes. J'avais bien du m'y faire et m'habituer à vivre dans ces conditions, cependant je ne perdais jamais une occasion de quitter le repère pour me retrouver à l'air libre. Pein savait qu'il m'en coutait de rester terrée dans les entrailles de la terre, c'est pourquoi il se montrait parfois un peu plus clément avec moi qu'avec les autres. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu plus transigeant envers ma personne. Probablement parce que nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance et que nous avions traversé bien des épreuves et des dangers ensembles. Je sentais bien qu'au fond de lui il me considérait encore comme cette gamine un peu trop délicate qui faisait des fleurs en papier et pleurnichait quand elle avait peur. Pourtant cette fillette avait disparu depuis bien longtemps pour laisser la place à la femme froide et sans scrupule que j'avais été obligée de devenir.

Je devais bien avouer que je ne me souvenais plus vraiment comment j'étais arrivée dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Pein et moi avions toujours tout fait ensemble, semblable à des frères et sœurs que la cruauté de ce monde nous avait forcés à devenir à la mort de nos parents respectifs. Je l'aurais suivi partout car j'avais foi en lui et je savais qu'avec lui je n'avais rien à craindre. De son coté, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur mon appuis dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Je ne me souvenais pas comment mais je me rappelais par contre très bien de mes débuts dans les rangs de l'organisation constituée uniquement de Nukenin. J'avais déjà vu et endurer beaucoup de chose dans ma courte vie mais se retrouver la seule femme entourée par les plus dangereux ninjas qui soit m'avait glacé le sang. Oui, même moi la femme au regard d'acier et au visage sans expressions, j'avais éprouvé de la peur au contact de certains des membres de l'Akatsuki. Très vite, j'avais pu cerner la plupart de ces hommes aussi puissants que mauvais pour certains. Orochimaru, à l'époque où il était encore parmi nous, était sans nul doute le pire de tous. Aussi vicieux que violent et sournois, je crois qu'il m'aurait violé si Pein ne l'avait pas pris à part un soir d'hiver. Je ne sus jamais se que mon frère d'arme lui avait dit mais plus jamais il ne s'approcha de moi pour m'infliger un geste déplacé comme il le faisait auparavant. Les autres, je n'eu besoin de l'aide de personne pour les remettre à leur place. Etrangement, je m'était attendue à ce que Deidara soit le plus entreprenant mais au bout du compte il n'était en fait qu'un éternel gamin obnubilé uniquement par la fabrication de ses « œuvres d'art » comme il se plaisait tant à nommer ses bombes artisanales. Hidan était de son coté entièrement dévoué au culte de son Dieu et ne semblait avoir aucun penchant pour le sexe opposé, en fait je crois qu'il se fichait du sexe en général. Zetsu n'était au font qu'une plante schizophrène et Kakuzu un monstre de froideur et de silence à mon égard. Les derniers membres de l'organisation étaient ceux que j'avais eu le plus de peine à cerner. Kisame semblait être un nukenin violent et sans sentiments pourtant je devais découvrir en le côtoyant qu'il était un homme plein d'humour et au bout du compte un bon vivant. Sasori, maître marionnettiste de son état, utilisait une technique de combat qui m'interpelait au plus haut point. Son visage enfantin contrastait durement avec son expérience des combats et me déstabilisait profondément. Il me faut tout de même relever qu'il fut le premier à me faire des avances sérieuses que je repoussai comme toutes les autres. Le dernier membre, et celui à qui j'allais apporter son repas, n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa. A l'exception de notre chef Tobi dont j'étais l'une des seules à connaître la véritable identité, L'ainé du clan aux yeux rouges était un véritable mystère pour moi. Il ne parlait que très peu, ne laissait jamais une expression traverser son visage et surtout il conservait toujours ce même regard froid et hautain dans toutes les situations.

Il ne disait rien pourtant je devais petit à petit me rendre compte que de tous les membres de l'organisation à l'exception de Pein, il était celui qui m'inspirait le moins de méfiance. Je sentais autour de lui planer une sorte d'aura d'humanité bafouée. Je ne savais que peu de chose à son sujet pourtant mon intuition me soufflait que de nous tous, il était probablement celui qui avait le moins souhaité cette vie. Il tuait et réalisait toutes ses missions avec la même froideur et le même détachement. Même moi qui étais réputée pour mon manque total de sentiments apparents, je devais reconnaître qu'il m'arrivait d'éclater en sanglots au retour d'une mission et d'éprouver des remords. Cela ne semblait pas être son cas et Kisame qui était son équipier depuis déjà bien longtemps m'avait confié un jour qu'il se demandait si le ténébreux aux longs cheveux noirs possédait vraiment un cœur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce masque de dureté ne me convainquait pas totalement mais je savais être la seule dans ce cas alors je n'avais pas fait part de mon impression à qui que ce soit.

Le tunnel de roche s'élargit doucement pour enfin me laisser voir la faible lueur de la Lune montante éclairer doucement la pierre sombre et froide de notre abri. Je forçai le pas. Je me réjouissais tellement d'enfin retrouver l'air libre et une vraie nuit étoilée que je franchi la limite entre les ténèbres et le monde des vivants en courants. Je m'arrêtai aussi sec et inhalai une longue bouffée de cet air froid qui annonce les premières gelées de l'automne. Que sa faisait du bien ! Ensuite je fis un tour sur moi-même à la recherche du nukenin de Konoha. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de poste de garde à l'entrée des grottes. Chacun se postait là ou il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Pour ma part, j'adorais grimper jusqu'au sommet de la montagne afin de profiter de la vue panoramique qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je savais aussi que je n'étais pas la seule à apprécier ce mirador naturel. Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverais l'Uchiwa là haut. J'escaladai rapidement la falaise surplombant l'accès à notre repère, l'assiette emballée dans un pant de ma tunique noir et rouge que j'avais coincée entre mes dents. Arrivée tout en haut, je fus quelque peu déçue de constatée que l'homme que je recherchais ne semblait pas s'y trouvé. Lentement, je fis à nouveau un tour sur moi-même pour savourer la vue de la forêt s'étalant sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres à mes pieds. C'était une mer verte foncée qui roulait doucement sous la brise. J'avais presque terminé ma rotation sur moi-même quand je remarquai une forme inhabituelle sur un rocher un peu en contrebas. Par précaution, j'invoqué un papillon de papier qui partit dans cette direction. Il allait contourner la forme quand je vis jaillir avec une rapidité sidérante un bras d'une pâleur telle que je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Je parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient d'un pas souple et énergique. Cette nuit me transcendait et chassait les derniers vertiges de la chaleur oppressante de la cuisine.

- Tu n'es pas très discrète. lâcha froidement le brun de sa voix grave et sans émotions.

- A quoi bon ? Je voulais te trouver pas t'éviter. répondis-je simplement en m'arrêtant face à lui après avoir contournée le rocher sur lequel il était assis.

Je démontai le panier de fortune que j'avais fabriqué grâce aux pants de ma longue cape pour en sortir son repas.

- Tiens, ton souper ! m'exclamai-je en lui tendant les couverts ainsi que la nourriture qui dégageait toujours ce même fumait appétissant.

Il prit le tout sans siller. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, je le savais trop indifférent pour cela mais je fus tout de même surprise de l'entendre me remercier. Il est vrai que l'on n'apportait pas toujours sa pitance à celui qui était de garde. Je l'observai vider son assiette avec une légère rapidité que j'interprétai presque comme de l'entrain. Tout au long du repas, il ne prononça aucune parole. Quel être étrange. Depuis tous ce temps que nous nous connaissions, je ne me souvenais que de quelques rares occasions ou je l'avais vu étirer les lèvres en un imperceptible sourire. Une seule fois, il avait laissé tomber le masque de l'indifférence devant moi et Kisame son équipier. Pour dire vrai, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se que je sois présente à ce moment là.

C'était il y a dix jours, peut avant que je ne quitte la grotte pour ma mission dans des contrées lointaines qui avait vu mon retour le jour précédent. J'avais de la peine à dormir cette nuit là, comme souvent d'ailleurs avant de partir pour une longue durée. Allez savoir pourquoi mais cela m'a toujours fait cet effet de savoir que je partais pour plus de quelques jours. Enervée de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, j'avais fini par me rendre dans la grotte qui nous servait de cuisine, salle à manger et salon. Je me servis un verre de lait puis je m'installai dans l'un des canapés moelleux pour lire un vieux livre usé que j'avais trouvé dans une malle en farfouillant dans la « cave » de notre humble demeure lors de ma corvée de ménage une semaine plutôt. J'avais parcouru un bon quart du roman qui s'avérait être passionnant quand du bruit attira mon attention. Immédiatement, mes réflexes de pure kunochi reprirent le dessus et je me saisi d'un kunaï dissimulé sous le siège. Dans cette pièce, il y avait des armes cachées un peu partout alors j'avais pratiquement toutes les chances de tomber sur quelque chose en passant la main sous mon canapé.

Je repris une pose normale. Surprendre mon ennemi étais ma meilleure façon de prendre au piège celui qui me voulait du mal. Le bruit allait en s'intensifiant et je reconnu tout de suite le son de deux respirations laborieuses entre coupées de grognements. Pour autant que je me souvienne, presque toutes les équipes étaient de sortie et on n'attendait pas leur retour pour ce soir. Je dissimulé le kunaï un peu mieux et levé la tête au moment même ou je vis la peau bleu de Kisame apparaître à la lueur des torches éclairant la pièce. Il semblait fatigué et une fraction de seconde plus tard, je compris pourquoi. Il portait le corps à première vue inanimé d'Itachi sur ses épaules. Je remarquai tout de suite que les deux hommes étaient couverts de sang. En soit, cela n'était pas forcément grave car il pouvait très bien être maculé du sang de leurs victimes, pourtant mon instinct me dicta que cette fois il n'en était rien. Je me précipitai vers l'homme poisson qui sursauta au contact de ma main sur son bras. Il ne m'avait pas vu en entrant, déduisis-je.

- Aide-moi Konan ! Il faut que nous l'amenions dans sa chambre. m'ordonna-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

Immédiatement, je me saisi d'une torche pour éclairer notre chemin et me dirigeai vers la grotte qui servait de chambre au meurtrier du clan Uchiwa. A plusieurs reprises je l'entendis marmonner faiblement. Il devait être au bord de l'inconscience. Sacré bon sang ! Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Kisame sembla lire dans mes pensées et m'expliqua qu'ils avaient été attaqués par une horde de ninja du pays de vent alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mon air surpris alors que je lui ouvrais la porte en grand le fit continuer son explication alors qu'il déposait doucement le corps pâle d'Itachi sur son lit.

- L'attaque n'était rien en soit mais alors que nous les avions tous battus, une explosion à retentit tout près de nous et au moment ou nous nous retournions une seconde retentissait juste à coté de lui. Son corps à fait barrière devant le mien.

- Et il n'a pas utilisé le Mangekou sharingan ? demandai-je surprise.

- Si, mais il s'agissait de mine à fragmentation. Il a évité beaucoup d'éclats mais il s'est tout de même ramasser une troisième puis une quatrième explosion de très prêts. expliqua l'homme poisson en retirant son manteau de l'Akatsuki dévoilant quelques blessures encore sanguinolentes puis il se pencha sur son équipier pour lui dégager le visage et lui retirer sa cape.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de siffler entre mes dents quand je vis la demi partie gauche du visage du jeune homme striée par les éclats de métal. Kisame était entrain de soulever le lourd manteau de l'Akatsuki quand il grimaça de dégoût.

- Tu t'y connais bien en couture ? me demanda-t-il en se reculant pour me laisser m'approcher et contempler les dégâts.

- Ça dépend… commençai-je de répondre avant que ma voix ne meure dans ma gorge.

C'était absolument horrible. Toute la partie gauche du tors de l'Uchiwa était profondément meurtrie par les coupures infligées par les éclats de métal brulant. Il restait même des segments fichés dans sa peau livide et à certains endroits, je pouvais deviner la blancheur des os de ses côtes. Il fallait faire vite et retirer tout cela avant qu'il n'attrape une infection. Je saisi un kunaï dans la pochette sur la cuisse du blessé et m'en servi pour découper le lourd tissu noir et rouge afin de le dégager de ce poids horrible qui devait faire pression sur ses plaies ensanglantées. L'équipier sembla comprendre se que j'étais entrain de faire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du jeune noiraud pour remplir une bassine d'eau bouillante. Pendant ce temps, je fis le tour des meubles du nukenin afin de trouver une trousse de premier secours ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. L'ameublement de la chambre était spartiate, froid à l'image de son locataire. Je découvris se qu'il me fallait dans le tiroir presque vide d'une vieille commode.

Kisame revenait avec l'eau alors que je finissais de faire l'inventaire de se que j'avais dans la trousse, pas grand-chose hélas. Il me manquait quelques produits que je demandai à l'équipier du blessé d'allé chercher dans la pharmacie commune à tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il partit en courant, conscient que le temps pressait. Je savais qu'au-delà des apparences, il tenait réellement à son jeune équipier surdoué. Je revins auprès du blessé qui transpirait sous la fièvre qui l'assaillait. Je posai ma main sur son front pour m'en assurer. Il était bouillant. A cet instant il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se relever sans prendre garde à ses multiples coupures et autres brûlures. Je le retins par les épaules, pressant de tout mon poids pour qu'il se recouche mais la douleur fut nettement plus convaincante que mes efforts car bientôt je vis son visage défigurer par une grimace de souffrance qu'un gémissement vint accompagner quelques secondes plus tard.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu exprimer autant d'émotion d'un coup. Cela peu paraître idiot mais je ne pensais pas qu'Itachi Utchiwa puisse souffrir, cela aurait brisé son visage d'indifférence. Je fus très vite tirée de mes rêveries par la main moite de ce dernier qui s'accrochait à l'un de mes bras toujours appuyé contre ses épaules.

- Enlève-les-moi ! Murmura-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux noirs rendu vitreux par la fatigue et la température.

- Je dois t'endormir avant. lui expliquai-je en resserrant doucement mon autre main autour de la sienne.

- Non, fait-le tout de suite. Ça me brûle… souffla-t-il dans un hoquet de souffrance.

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait implorant et ses pupilles sombres semblaient ne plus être qu'un océan de douleur. Bien des hommes seraient déjà morts avec des blessures pareilles, toute fois il ne l'était pas et par-dessus le marché il était conscient. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, comment faisait-il pour supporter tout ça.

- Tu vas endurer le martyre si j'y vais comme ça, maintenant. voulu-je lui faire comprendre.

- C'est… C'est déjà le cas, alors je t'en supplie abrège mes souffrances et retire moi tout ça. s'épuisa-t-il à prononcer en serrant misérablement mon bras toujours prisonnier de sa main tremblante.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais peur que cela soit encore bien pire que ce qu'il était déjà entrain d'endurer. Précautionneusement, je lui fis lâcher mon bras et me saisi d'un morceau de son manteau pour en fer un rouleau que je lui placé entre les dents.

- Mords dedans si tu as mal. l'encourageai-je en souriant pour lui donner confiance.

J'étais bien bête de me dire que cela le calmerait un peu. Itachi était un géni et l'un de nos meilleurs combattants alors je ne voyais pas ce que mes paroles de mère poule pouvaient changer en lui. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me rappeler ce que ma mère me disait quand je me blessais, cependant je doutais que cela ait le moindre effet sur lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il fini tout de même par se calmer. J'attrapai une brucelles et commençai se qui devait me paraître être l'une des plus longues nuits de ma vie. Un à un, je retirai les éclats de métal de la peau si blanche de l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Il ne desserra pas les dents de son morceau de manteau, se contractant parfois quand je retirais un morceau plus profondément fiché dans sa chaire. Kisame était revenu depuis longtemps et sourit amèrement quand il vit que j'avais déjà commencé le travail.

- Tu cherches à te punir de quoi en supportant de telles souffrances alors que nous pourrions t'endormir avec des calmants ? Railla-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme allongé dans une flaque de son propre sang.

A cet instant, je vis quelque chose d'étrange passé dans le regard d'onyx d'Itachi Utchiwa. Je vis de la tristesse, profonde et sourde, violente même, mais de la tristesse quand même. Kisame eu un mouvement de recule avant qu'un faible grognement de douleur ne franchisse les lèvres sellées du blessé. Il ne laissa plus échapper le moindre son après cela. La suite se passa sans trop de problèmes. Une fois tous les morceaux d'aciers retirés, j'utilisai mon chakra pour refermer les plaies du visage afin de lui assurer des cicatrices invisibles ou les plus légères possibles. Pour le reste, j'utilisai du fil et une aiguille. Je n'étais pas une vrai médic-nin alors autant concentrer mes connaissances là ou elles seraient les plus utiles. Au moment où j'allais relever la tête pour lui dire que s'en était terminé, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était endormi. Quelle étrange vision que de vois le visage calme et serein d'un homme que j'avais toujours connu froid et distant. Itachi Utchiwa était bel homme ainsi, mais son coté ténébreux restait attaché à son visage même dans son repos. L'espace d'un instant je vis se qu'il aurait du être dans une autre vie. Une vie où il n'aurait pas été un criminel âprement recherché.

Je pensais encore à cet épisode quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait terminé son assiette depuis probablement un certains temps, me fixant de ses pupilles aussi noirs que la plus profonde des nuits sans Lune. Il avait repris son masque de froideur soigneusement composé mais cela ne marchait plus avec moi depuis cette nuit ou il était revenu grièvement blessé.

- Comment se porte tes blessures ? demandai-je en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il semblait ne pas s'attendre à cette question et attendit quelques secondes avant de me faire par de sa réponse.

- Ça va. déclara-t-il aussi platement que s'il avait parlé de la pluie ou du beau temps mais bien sur tout le monde se doute bien que le grand Itachi Utchiwa ne parlerait jamais de se genre de niaiseries.

- T'as encore mal ? en rajoutai-je pour le plaisir de le faire parler.

- Mmh… Se borna-t-il à marmonner.

Bon sang, il devait encore vraiment éprouver de la douleur pour réponde cela. Parler avec Itachi avait toujours été une sorte d'euphémisme. Je crois que je qualifierais mes discutions avec lui de monologue interrompu par quelques grognements et hochements de tête mais avec le temps j'avais affiné ma manière de lire en lui. C'était complexe et de longue haleine, toute fois j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à cerner le vrai sens de certaines de ses paroles. Je tentai une manœuvre en laquelle je ne croyais pas vraiment mais qui tout fois me démangeait depuis mon retour.

- Je peux jeter un œil ? essayai-je en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Il me fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis il détourna la tête, portant son regard sur l'immense étendue de forêt qui s'étendait autour de nous. J'allais faire demi-tour, me doutant bien que le grand Itachi Utchiwa ne laisserait jamais personne s'approcher de lui tant qu'il ne serait pas entrain de ramper à moitié mort. J'avais fait un pas quand j'entendis un froissement de tissu qui me poussa à me retourner. Il avait ouvert son manteau en large laissant apparaître un T-shirt en cote de maille qu'il avait aménagé de manière à ce qu'il ne compresse pas le pansement couvrant encore ses plaies. Lentement, je le vis retirer le pan de son manteau qu'il n'avait pas passer autour de son bras gauche.

Je m'approchai de lui devant cette autorisation silencieuse qu'il m'adressait et l'aidai à retirer la sous-protection qu'il portait en-dessous de sa cape. Un système d'épingle permettait de ne pas avoir à soulever le bras gauche pour la lui retirer, ingénieux. Je me doutais bien qu'il l'avait confectionné lui-même. Il était à présent torse nu devant moi. Je m'attardai bien malgré moi sur sa musculature saillante sous sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire quand il était revenu blessé. J'avais à ce moment là de toutes autres préoccupations en tête. Il n'était pas aussi carré qu'un Kisame et à les comparer tous les deux, on aurait facilement pu le traiter de légèrement fluet. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Itachi avait sculpté son corps au fils des nombreux entraînements puis des missions mais ces dernières avaient laissées des traces plus ou moins profondes sur sa peau d'albâtre. J'aurais connu bien des filles prêtes à tout pour pouvoir toucher ce que j'étais entrain de palper du bout de mes doigts en démontant le bandage qu'il s'était fait. Toujours assis sur son rocher, je m'étais positionnée dans son dos, un peu sur son coté pour terminer de retirer les bandes de tissus blanc avant de grimper à mon tour sur le promontoire pour m'asseoir à ses cotés.

Etrangement, il ne broncha pas quand mon bras effleura le sien. Je le soulevai délicatement et le posai sur mon épaule afin de dégager son flan meurtri. Je retirai les dernières compresses qu'il avait pris le temps de changer. Les sutures étaient propres pour la plus part mais je remarquai très vite deux zébrures aux bords rougissants et légèrement enflés. Elles étaient entrain de s'infecter.

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas soignées ? lui demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponses car c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose … murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

Je le dardai de mon regard empli de surprise. Il n'accordait donc que si peu de valeur à sa vie ? J'en fus choquée et sans faire exprès j'arrachai la dernière compresse, se qui lui soutira un gémissement de souffrance. Il tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction et posa simplement ses pupilles d'onyx dans les miennes. Etrangement, je n'y perçu aucune colère, simplement de la mélancolie à peine voilée par sa froideur habituel. Je les soutins un moment et puis je repris mon travail et appliquai mon chakra contre ses cicatrices afin d'accélérer le processus de guérison.

Cette proximité avec le ténébreux commençait à me rendre un peu fébrile. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi proche de l'un de mes équipiers et encore moins de celui-ci. Son bras était toujours posé sur mon épaule alors que je terminais son traitement. Il plongea son autre main dans l'une des poches intérieur de son manteau noir à larges fleures rouges pour en ressortir un nouveau rouleau de bande et des compresses. Il voulu les déposer sur mes genoux ramassés sous mon propre corps mais ce mouvement entraîna une traction sur les plaies qui arracha un spasme de douleur au jeune homme, contractant tous ses membres. Sous la crispation de son bras, je me retrouvai presque contre lui mais je n'y pensai qu'une fois qu'il s'était enfin calmé et avait cessé de trembler. Un peu mal ? Tu parles, il en avait trop fait et ses blessures mettaient à présent plus de temps pour se remettre. Il redressa la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes si près que je pouvais sentir sa respiration tiède sur mon propre visage. Je voyais qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, perturbé par la situation. C'est à ce moment là que je fis une chose dont jamais je ne me saurais cru capable. Doucement j'avançai mes lèvres jusqu'à se qu'elles effleurent les siennes. Elles avaient un petit goût légèrement sucré qui me fit frémir mais déjà il se reculait, un vent de panique passant dans ses orbes noirs. Je crus qu'il avait pris peur et m'en voulus immédiatement, bien qu'il me semble impossible que l'aîné du clan Utchiwa puisse éprouver de la crainte pour ce genre de chose.

Etonnamment, j'avais vu juste. Il n'osa me regarder durant quelques secondes, puis je le senti retirer son bras de mon épaule. L'effort lui en couta car je le vis grimacer malgré le fait qu'il avait baissé la tête. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se reculer de moi et que bientôt il se redresserait pour quitter le rocher. Bon sang ! Que m'avait-il pris ? Je me levai d'un bon et sautai à bas du morceau de roche qui nous servait de siège, le prenant de vitesse par la même occasion.

- Pardonne cet instant de faiblesse ! Cela ne se reproduira plus. l'assurai-je en me détournant pour retourner dans la caverne.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais tellement honte de moi et de se que j'avais fait. Le pire était que je ne pouvais nier n'y avoir pris aucun plaisir. Ses lèves étaient bien plus chaudes que tout le reste de son être. Je courus à en perdre haleine dans les dédales de galeries menant à nos grottes. Je bousculai plusieurs compagnons sur mon chemin mais je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agissait. Je tremblais de rage. Je m'en voulais tant.

La porte de ma chambre faillit céder tant je la claquai avec force et détermination. Mon lit grinça lui aussi quand je m'y laisser tombé, empoignant mon oreiller pour y hurler en toute quiétude sans le moindre risque d'alerter mes camarades. Sous la colère de mes propres agissements, je percevais une profonde tristesse. Peut-être qu'au bout du compte j'avais secrètement espérer quelque chose, peut-être que… Peut-être que j'éprouvais plus que je ne l'avais pensé pour le génie du clan Utchiwa. Et puis, je n'en savais rien. Tout était trop confus dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je me sentais vide et si triste à la fois. Une larme coula doucement le long de ma joue pour terminer sa course au creux de mon cou et puis une seconde vint rejoindre sa petite sœur, elles furent bientôt si nombreuses que je ne pu les compter.

Je ne sus combien de temps je pleurai mais la fatigue fini par avoir raison de moi et je versai dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. J'en fus tiré par cette étrange impression que l'on vous observe. Je me redressai légèrement, cherchant du regard d'où cela pouvait provenir. Un bruissement dans l'ombre me fit tourner la tête et je le vis. Itachi Utchiwa se tenait là dans le coin le plus reculé de ma chambre. Il devait probablement être là depuis pas mal de temps car je lui trouvai un air un peu fatigué. Lentement, il parcouru la distance le séparant de ma couche. Son visage était dur et froid, comme toujours. Je ne percevais rien non-plus dans son regard glacial et hautain pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de lui. J'étais juste gênée en repensant à ce que j'avais fait le soir avant et j'appréhendais surtout le fait qu'il évoque cet épisode.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans me demander la moindre autorisation et continuant dans son élan, il tendit son bras droit pour attraper l'une de mes épaules et m'attirer vers lui. Par réflexe, je me reculai pour éviter son emprise. C'est alors qu'il se redressa avec une rapidité si fulgurante que je ne réalisai que trop tard qu'il était à présent à califourchon sur moi, usant de la force de ses jambes pour m'empêcher de fuir une nouvelle foi. A cet instant, j'eu vraiment peur, peur de se qu'il aurait pu me faire subir si l'envie l'avait saisie. Il resta là, en suspend au dessus de mon corps, tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Un tremblement nerveux se saisi de mes membres alors que j'essayais de garder mon calme. Ses yeux perdirent soudainement de leur éternel froideur et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'y vis danser des étoiles m'implorant de ne pas m'enfuir. Je vis aussi du regret passer dans l'ombre de ses pupilles alors qu'il se reculait, se relevant du mieux que lui permettaient ses blessures. Je clignai des yeux, il s'était mis debout et faisait à présent demi-tour, les épaules étrangement basses.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je me jetais hors des couvertures et que je me précipitais à sa suite. Je le rattrapai et l'enlaçai de mes bras fins, serrant de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de quitter ce lieu. Je le senti se figer sur place à mon contact. Je me blottis de plus belle contre son dos, déposant ma tête avec délicatesse sur son épaule gauche. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, chacun profitant de cette éteinte, de ce contact physique que nous n'avions que rarement expérimenté autant lui que moi. J'aimais sentir son corps contre le mien, percevoir son cœur battant au même rythme que mon propre organe et puis j'appréciais sentir son parfum si subtil, mélange d'épices et d'herbes séchées saupoudrées d'une légère effluve de sa propre sueur. Il glissa ses doigts entre les miens, desserrant doucement l'étau de mes bras, puis il se retourna. Je vis une tristesse sans nom ravager telle une tempête folle son regard noir devenu brillant. Je vis son enfance marquée par les entraînements, sans la moindre marque d'affection de la part de ses proches. Je vis son petit frère dernier survivant parmi tous ces corps assassinés. Je vis cette rage, cette honte, cette terreur qui le ravageait jour après jour, nuit après nuit, le rendant malade de regrets trop lourds à porter pour ses jeunes épaules. Je la vis, elle, cette larme unique dévaler sa joue légèrement creuse.

J'approchai mon visage du siens, passant avec délicatesse mon index sur le chemin que la goutte d'eau salée venait de parcourir. Je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. J'y lu un tel hurlement de détresse que j'eu envie de rugir de douleur pour lui.

- Aime-moi ! implora-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux presque clos. Aime-moi, je t'en supplie.

Je souris tendrement, touchée par cette requête qui semblait lui faire exploser le cœur. Je posai mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime… soufflai-je en caressant l'arrête de son nez avec le bout du miens.

C'est alors qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres avec une rapidité et une force trahissant sa crainte de me voir fuir à nouveau. Il m'embrassa presque avec hargne, prenant tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner ainsi. Mon Dieu, il en avait tant rêvé, tant pleuré de ne pas en recevoir, de l'amour, oui juste de l'amour. Nous nous séparâmes, essoufflé par ce baisé trop intense. Je me sentais étrangement bien et il me sembla que pour la toute première fois, lui aussi était en paix. Il m'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui, me serrant avec force tout en nichant son visage dans mon coup alors que je faisais de même. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux bleus. Nous restâmes ainsi profitant de la chaleur que l'un procurait à l'autre. Nous nous aimions, tout simplement. Je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureuse avant lui et de son coté, mon amant n'avait jamais pris une femme dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Nous nous découvrions en même temps que nous découvrions ce sentiment trop longtemps exacerbé par nos vies de Nukenin. L'espace d'un instant, nos vies n'étaient plus celles de ninja tout puissant et extrêmement dangereux mais tout simplement celles d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce contact nouveau pour tout les deux. Nous nous aimions.


End file.
